Case Of The Honest Crook
by KAthetomboy
Summary: Following the story of the fifth Batman comic book (1940) it's basically just Robin getting hurt (badly) but I added thoughts and some extra dialogue. For once I didn't come up with this sadistic plot, it's a literal thing!
1. Chapter 1

Based around a story in Batman #5 (1940)

 **CHAPTER 1: DICK'S P.O.V**

Bruce had sent me to check Matty Links rooms to see if I could ' dig up something ' linking him and Smiley Sikes with Joe Sands. I was regretting my decision to agree. There was _nothing, absolutely nothing_ in that apartment. I was mentally ranting the entire time.

 _'Not a shred of evidence, the place smells horrible, the ugliness hurts my eyes and there's no action! What a boring night it is'_

I'd had a horrible feeling for the past two minutes and the closer I got to exit, the more it grew. When I opened the door, I was met with a forceful blow to my head, I fell down, knocking over a table and lamp in the process.

"Uhhhh" I groaned as I tried to get up.

 _'Should've known someone else was here. I can usually sense danger, why didn't I this time?'_

"The brat can take a hit" Blue-jacket (the one that hit me) said.

"Then why not give him a couple more?" The other man asked.

"Just what I was thinking, James"

 _'James, so now I know who one of them is'_

Another hit, to the middle of my back this time, and I crashed into the floor again. The two goons started laughing as Blue-jacket continued to beat me. My vision had become blurry, my hearing zoning out, my eyesight dimming, I was slowly fading into the darkness, a cold feeling taking over my body and numbing my senses.

Side of the face, chest, stomach, back of the neck,head, back of the knees, are just the few places I _remember_ getting hit. Eventually I couldn't even feel the pain anymore and I just kept silently begging for Batman to come and save me, like he normally does, but for the first time in my life I _knew_ that he wouldn't arrive, not in time to save me anyway.

"Hahahahaha, look at the kid, I can't understand why everyone thinks he's such a problem, He's a weakling" Blue-jacket stated.

"Pl–please st-stop" My scared and weak voice begged, I couldn't stand it anymore.

 _'Batman please hurry, please come. I-I don't want to die! Bruce where_ _ **are**_ _you?'_

"Aw, the little birdie wants us to leave him alone does he? Ha! In your dreams brat! Which is something you will no longer have, since you'll be too dead"

Blue-jacket just kept on beating me, one hit after the other faster than I could think and I was only thinking one thing.

 _'Bruce you have to get here, I need you! You've always been there for me , always, so where are you now?'_

Another hit to my shoulder and the pain that I couldn't physically feel, but I knew existed, became to much for me and I finally let the darkness take me, still silently praying for Batman to come and save me, but it was too late for that now and I knew it, I could _feel_ my heart beat slowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: BRUCE'S P.O.V**

I had returned from the commisioner's office a few hours ago but Dick still hadn't come back and I had a strange feeling that he wouldn't be for a while. Something was wrong, I could just feel it, something had happened to Robin, something _terrible_. I hastily donned my costume and I drove to Matty Link's apartment.

One step away from the door and a feeling of dread, _pure dread_ , washed over me. I didn't want to open the door, to see what horror it was concealing, yet I opened it anyway and after slowly swinging the door open-

" **Robin!** " I ran over to his bruised, battered and lifeless form, covered in blood.

 _'No, no, Oh God no! Please be alright Dick, please, you can't die! You just can't. I don't know what I'd do without you, please Dick, just be alive'_

I desperately looked for his pulse, but failed to find it. He was clubbed, to _death!_

"Robins dead!"

I lost control and tears streamed down my face as I mourned the death of my closest ally, my best friend, my _son_. Then I felt a surge of rage, a rage I had never felt before, not even when my parents were killed.

 _'Whoever did this will pay and they will pay_ _ **greatly**_ _'_

As I was taking Dick's dead figure to the batmobile, he started to stir.

' _He's alive. He's alive! I need to get him to a doctor'_

I drove to the closest doctor that I knew of and knocked loudly on his home's front door until he answered.

"This boy is hurt, _**bad**_! He needs an operation! Hurry!"

"Wha?... See here, I can't!"

I couldn't just let Dick die because the only person capable of saving him refused to do so.

"Listen, if this boy dies because you refused to operate, I'll come back and kill you with my bare hands" I snarled.

"I'll operate, but not because of your threats, but because it is the duty of a doctor to come to the aid of anyone who needs his services!"

 _'Thank goodness!'_

"Okay! I'll be back later. I've got to see a man named Smiley about something!" And with that I left, leaving Dick's life in the doctors (hopefully capable) hands.

 **[Smiley's hideout]**

I didn't bother trying to be _subtle or sneaky_ , I was too angry to care much. As I was walking to the door, one of Smiley's men shot me in the left shoulder, honestly I didn't even _feel_ it. I smashed through the door and cleared the room of thugs in less than 20 seconds, getting another bullet lodged in my shoulder in the process. Smiley desperately tried to shoot at me as I approached him.

"Smiley! **You're** the man I want!"

I walked boldly toward Smiley and he shot me in the ribs, but I didn't even take notice of the bullet ripping through my flesh. Smiley laughed, thinking he had won and I would collapse any moment, but I didn't even falter, not even for a _second_. I was tempted to beat him up more than I did, but I needed him to make a confession about framing Joe Sands and after that I dragged him to the GCPD. I could hear the other crooks in the background as I was leaving.

"Think we oughta take a shot at the Batman?"

"Not me! I ain't tacklin' with _him_ today!"

 **[GCPD]**

"Here, here's Smiley and here's something you might be interested in, a confession" I explained to the police.

I must have looked scarier than usual because the police looked really shocked. I still wasn't in league with them yet and I had expected them to try and arrest me again but they didn't move a muscle while I was there.

"Did-did you see his face?" One of them asked.

"Yeah! That's the first time I ever saw it like that! It-it was terrible, the face of a demon!" Another responded.

"I wonder what happened!" The cop stationed at the door exclaimed.

 **[ Back at the doctor's home]**

"How is he? How is Robin?"

"He'll be alright, He'll live!"

A tsunami of relief washed over me and with all my anger gone, I went weak.

"I-I, I think I'm gonna be a sissy and faint doc, sorry" I said as I collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: DICK'S P.O.V**

When I woke up, I was covered in bandages and hurt all over. Looking around the room I realized it was set up like a hospital room, but it couldn't be in an actual hospital. Batman was on the bed next to me, with an arm sling.

"Batman! What happened to you?"

"You shouldn't be worried about me, your the on that nearly _died_!"

"But you saved me! I knew you would"

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, I should've _known_ something was wrong. I-"

"It doesn't matter! It's in the past and you can't change it, so stop dwelling in it and just be glad I'm still, alive!"

"Your right Robin"

"Exactly! When am I _not_ right? Actually, don't answer that! Now, what happened?"

"Smiley and his gang shot me a few times that's all"

"How many is a _few_?"

"Only three"

" _Three_!? How did you keep going?"

"I was too angry to notice"

At that moment the doctor walked in.

"I-I was tempted to look at your face while you were unconscious, but I didn't. I left your cowl on while I operated. Your identity is still secret. It's better that way!"

"Doctor, you're alright!"

"By the way, those people you wanted me to get in touch with are waiting outside. I'll let them in now"

"Thanks to you my name is cleared now and Ann will be alright!" Joe Sands announced.

"And me, I gave him a job in my store. He is a nice boy!" Joe's new boss said.

"By the way, I hope you two are alright! I can't believe that this happened! I'm really sorry about it"

"Don't worry Joe, it's in the past, no point dwelling on it and besides we decided to help!" I smiled.

"All's well that ends well, eh Robin?" Batman asked.

 _'Yeah, all's well, except for the fact that Robin will be out of commision for a while and Batman will be stealing all the action!'_


End file.
